Simply Complicated
by xx r a c o n t e u r
Summary: Yes, this is a Naruto OC. Please do not read.


Chapter One.

It was one of those days where the weather did absolutely nothing for your mood. Rain spat down from above, pelting any who were idiotic enough to leave the sanctity of shelter. Dark, heavy rain clouds blotted out the sun and made the sky darken into an ominous black. There were very few people wandering about the streets and even fewer shinobi for lately there had been a high demand for ninjas and a rather large quantity of missions. A weary looking man trudged through the storming weather, his bright hair was soaked and plastered to his forehead, his clothes were damp and cold. He shivered slightly and his teeth chattered together but his expression seemed to brighten a bit as he stopped in front of a ramen stand known as the Ichiraku. The aroma of it's wares wafted over him and the hunger in his stomach spiked. The shinobi found himself lifting up the cloth hanging over the entrance of the ramen shop and stepping inside; welcoming the warmth that followed and the dry seat awaiting him. "Ah, Naruto! Long time no see!" The old man behind the counter exclaimed, relieved to see the boy who had once been his most frequent customer, at long last. He had been informed that Naruto had been called away for an important mission somewhere in Sunagakure but he hadn't expected him to be gone for so long. Of course it hadn't been the two years he had dissapeared for earlier, but after a few months the old man could only expect the worst.

Naruto flashed him a bright smile, "Hey old man, how ya been?" He left no time for him to answer but continued on, "Oh boy am I hungry," he exclaimed. "Whats on the menu today, Gramps?"  
"The usual. We've got a new flavor and the soup of today is," he paused, turning his head slightly to read the black board behind him, "Oh what do you know? Miso Soup! Your favorite, Naruto. Have a seat boy. This ones on the house," he offered, gesturing towards a stool on the other side of the bar in front of him. "Wow thanks old man!" The boy, almost a man but not quite yet, expressed his gratitude. He did as the shop ownder advised and plopped down on one of the seats, wincing a little as his wet pants clung to his skin and squished against the chair, soaking the satin interior. "Oops," he muttered. The shop owner shook his head and chuckled a little bit as Naruto scrambled for an excuse, knowing that he had ruined the chair. "No worries Naruto, it's okay. My daughter has been looking for an excuse to redecorate for a while now. You'll be doing her a favor. Here: eat!" he commanded, setting the steaming hot bowl down infront of the boy before he could try to make any empty promises to pay him back for the stool. Naruto could do nothing but comply with the old mans wishes and eagerly began to stuff his face with the delicious noodles. 

. . .

"I heard that Naruto was coming back into town today." A brunette with two buns rolled neatly onto the top of her head purred suggestively nudging a timid looking girl with her elbow, none too gently. The girl gasped, blank white eyes widening as the porcelain china doll she'd been holding slipped from her grasp, as Tenten's elbow connected with her arm. "Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, snatching the doll from the air just before it collided with the tile of the antique shop, and placed it back on the shelf the clumsy ninja had taken it from. The Hyuuga, mortified, flushed causing her fair skin to turn a dainty pink. "Sorry," She muttered. Tenten snickered, amused by Hinata's reaction to her little piece of juicy information. Sakura shot her a displeased glare. Tenten knew better than to tease Hinata about her little crush on the boy. "It's alright Hinata-chan. Just be a little more careful," Sakura said soothingly, patting the girl on her shoulder. Hinata nodded absently, though she was no longer worried about the doll or the two girls around her; instead she was too wrapped up in her own little excited thoughts. She bit her bottom lip nervously though the corners of her mouth turned up in a love sick sort of smile. Naruto had returned from his mission, after all this time.

Sakura glanced at the raven haired girl and frowned a little bit. Somehow know that someone else like Naruto brought out the possesive side of her. She knew it was irrational but the though of losing Naruto too hurt. But she knew that if she kept rejecting him that it wasn't fair to hold him back from other girls as well. Not tom mention that Hinata was her friend and if anyone deserved him, it was the Hyuuga. She wanted the girl to be happy, even if that meant giving up her very best friend. "Let's get out of here," she offered, gesturing towards the door. "Yeah I'm starved!" Tenten agreed, scrunching her tanned nose in distaste as her stomach growled up at her. She poked her rebellious insides, "Let's get something to eat. We can go to Hinata's place afterwords and finish up this 'girls night out' with some ice-cream and a couple Lifetime flics." Tenten suggested. She couldn't really care less about Naruto's return, merely seeing the boy as a possible tool to extricate shy little Hinata from her protective shell. Other than that, he was just another oblivious idiot. "How about Ichiraku's? We haven't been there in a while." Hinata murmured, though they all three knew the reason she wanted to go to Naruto's favorite hang-out spot. It was more than likely that he'd be there, after all. Sakura and Tenten both rolled their eyes at Hinata's pathetic attempt at slyness. "Alright, lets go," Sakura agreed, sighing as if that was the last place she wanted to be when in all actuality she could hardly wait to see Naruto's smile again. Tenten, as insightful as ever, was not fooled. Sakura was just as head over heels as Hinata. The brunette sighed inwardly. What a mess this could turn out to be... 

. . .

Naruto glanced up, noodles dangling from his mouth and broth dribbling down his chin, as a familiar giggle followed by yet another welcome voice pervaded the silence. "Haha, Hinata your so cute! I didn't know it was possible to turn that shade of red!" Tenten teased, giggling. "Oh, leave her alone! It's not her fault she likes--"  
"Naruto!" Hinata squeaked, embarrassment turning her already pink face an even darker color. Had he heard their earlier conversation and perhaps connected the dots, Hinata feared. But no, to Hinata's relief and secret dismay, he remained just as oblivious as before. She sighed inwardly. Sakura lifted the cloth and poked her head in, smiling despite herself when she spotted her teammate. "Naruto-kun!"  
Tenten rolled her chocolate brown eyes, walking into the restaurant with crossed arms and a disapproving gaze. "Fancy meeting you here."  
"Sakura! Tenten! Hina-chan! Did all you guys come here just to see me?!" He eyed Sakura and grinned, just as full of himself as ever. "Ya' know, Sakura-chan, if you wanted a date all you had to do was ask," he chuckled. The old man behind the counter sighed and shook his head, before resuming his task of washing out a dirty glass.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled, smashing her fist down on the boys head. "Some things just never change," Tenten giggled, watching as the victimized boy reeled and as Hinata fluttered about him, gently prodding the boys tender head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, wincing as Hinata pressed down on the exact spot Sakura had hit him. "No concussion this time," the girl confirmed, pulling away from him with a sigh, slowly as if she still wanted to be close to him. Sakura snorted, "Next time you wont be so lucky," she threatened icily. Hinata pursed her lips, her back still turned to the other two girls. She didn't like the way her friend treated Naruto. He was always so devoted to Sakura in a way that made Hinata burn with jealousy and yet she still treated him like scum. Before anymore drama could ensue, the stall owner interjected, "Uh would you nice ladies like to order anything?" he asked. Tenten opened her lips to order her favorite shrimp ramen when she felt a harsh shove hit her back and she stumbled forward, against the counter. "Ah! Neji!?" she exclaimed, staring down at the gauze wrapped hands that wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. He released her at once and pulled away. "Naruto!" he demanded, his eyes darting towards the ninja he so eagerly searched for. White eyes, identical to Hinata's in almost every way, burned with urgency and ferocity as they landed on the blonde. "Let's go," he exclaimed, grabbing the boy by the arm and yanking him from his sitting position.

"What?! Neji, what about my Ramen!? I haven't finished yet!" Naruto yelled, digging his feet into the ground and refusing to be moved. "Forget the god~damn ramen Naruto! It's Sasuke, he's back!" 

* * *

Yes people, as convincing as this may seem right now this story is infact an OC. She'll come around sometime in the next chapter.

Peace.


End file.
